retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
This page covers all information about the fourth season of Thomas & Friends. List of episodes #Granpuff #Sleeping Beauty #Bulldog #You Can't Win #Four Little Engines #A Bad Day for Sir Handel #Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady #Trucks #Rock 'n' Roll #Home at Last #Special Funnel #Steam Roller #Passengers and Polish #Gallant Old Engine #Rusty to the Rescue #Thomas and Stepney #Bowled Out #Train Stops Play #Henry and the Elephant #Paint Pots and Queens #Thomas and the Special Letter #Bulls Eyes #Toad Stands By #Fish #Special Attraction #Mind that Bike VHS UK Starting on November 7, 1994, The Video Collection released Season 4 episodes on home video. The first one -- Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories -- had eight stories, while Thomas and Stepney and Other Stories, released on August 21, 1995, had nine. Also included was a "100-minute special" video titled Thomas' Train and 17 Other Stories, released on July 3, 1995. It really comprised of select episodes from Seasons 1-4. Another 17-episode video, The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection, was released on November 11, 1996. Later on October 6, 1997, VCI Entertainment released an 18-episode video titled Chases, Races and Runaways, followed by a 20-episode video, Biggest Party Video Ever!, on March 23, 1998. On November 20, 1995, Video Collection International (VCI for short) distributed their first Thomas & Friends video, Story and Song Collection, which had ten stories. The Story and Song Collection VHS, released on March 4, 1996, had five episodes and five songs. The Playtime VHS had eight episodes and three songs from Seasons 1-4, and was released on March 3, 1997. RockNRoll 1994VHS.jpg|Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories (1994) ThomasTrain 1995VHS.jpg|Thomas' Train and 17 Other Stories (1995) ThomasandStepneyVHS.jpg|Thomas and Stepney and Other Stories (1995) YourFavouriteStoryCollection.jpg|Your Favorite Story Collection (1995) StoryandSongCollection.jpg|Story and Song Collection (1996) BiggestEverChristmasCollection.jpg|The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection (1996) PlayTimeVHS.jpg|Thomas & Friends Playtime (1997) ChasesRacesandRunaways.png|Chases, Races and Runaways (1997) BiggestPartyVideoEver.jpg|Biggest Party Video Ever! (1998) North America Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories was the first Season 4 video of Thomas & Friends, and the first to be distributed by Video Treasures on February 21, 1995. Episodes include: #S4E01: Granpuff #S4E02: Sleeping Beauty #S4E06: A Bad Day for Sir Handel #S4E08: Rusty Helps Peter Sam #S4E15: Rusty to the Rescue #S4E16: Thomas and Stepney RustytotheRescue 1995VHS.jpg|1995 VHS cover RustytotheRescue VHS.jpg|1996 VHS cover RustytotheRescue DVD.jpg|DVD cover Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories was the second Season 4 video of Thomas & Friends. It was released on August 15, 1995. Episodes include: #S4E22: Thomas and the Special Letter #S4E09: Home at Last #S4E10: Rock 'n' Roll #S4E12: Steam Roller #S4E20: Toad Stands By #S4E18: Bowled Out Thomas&theSpecialLetter_VHS.jpg|VHS cover Thomas&theSpecialLetter DVD.jpg|DVD cover The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories was the third Season 4 video of Thomas & Friends from Video Treasures and Anchor Bay Entertainment, released on August 6, 1996. In 2008, the video was released on DVD as Henry and the Elephant. Episodes include: #S4E19: Henry and the Elephant #S4E04: You Can't Win #S4E25: Special Attraction #S4E13: Passengers and Polish #S4E14: Gallant Old Engine #S4E24: Fish TheGallantOldEngine_VHS.jpg|VHS cover The Season 4 video of Thomas & Friends, Sing-Along and Stories, released on February 11, 1997, only has two episodes, but also seven songs. Episodes include: #S4E07: Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady #S4E03: Bulldog Songs include: #Thomas' Anthem #Let's Have a Race #Gone Fishing #Toby #Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover #The Island Song #Really Useful Engine SingAlongandStories_VHS.jpg|VHS cover The last video to have the Video Treasures logo on August 19, 1997 was Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories. It was also the last to have brand-new, never-before-seen Season 4 episodes of Thomas & Friends. After this video was discontinued, this left at least four Season 4 episodes never released on DVD in North America, so the only way you could see it on DVD was from The Complete Series 4 in the UK as of 2004. Episodes include: #S4E26: Mind that Bike #S4E17: Train Stops Play #S4E23: Thomas Meets the Queen #S4E21: Bulls Eyes #S4E11: Special Funnel #S4E05: Four Little Engines ThomasMeetstheQueen VHS.jpg|VHS cover S4E11: Special Funnel was re-released on September 26, 2000 with Thomas' Christmas Wonderland. It was released on DVD on September 24, 2002. ThomasChristmasWonderland VHS.jpg ChristmasWonderland DVD.jpg Best of Thomas was released on September 25, 2001. This video only has two Season 4 episodes -- re-releases of S4E23: Thomas Meets the Queen and S4E16: Thomas and Stepney. Songs include: #Really Useful Engine #Thomas' Anthem #It's Great to be an Engine #Let's Have a Race Special Features: *Read-Along: "Thomas and the Dinosaur" *"Harold the Helicopter" CD-ROM game *Character Gallery *DVD Games: "What Color Am I?", "Find My Number", and "Which Engine Am I?" BestofThomas DVD.jpg DVD UK All aboard for this special edition of Thomas & Friends that brings together all the episodes from series four. Join Thomas and his friends Percy, Toby, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Peter Sam, Stepney and of course The Fat Controller for more fun and mischief on the Island of Sodor. Find out how Duke won the name Granpuff and how Sir Handel gets in trouble with The Fat Controller. Watch what happens when the circus comes to town and leaves behind a very big, but unexpected surprise. You can also get excited with the engines when The Queen comes to visit. Gallery Thomas&Friends Season4DVD.jpg|DVD cover Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 1994